World of Warcraft TCG
Das World of Warcraft™-Sammelkartenspiel (WoW TCG) von Upper Deck ist ein eigenständiges Kartenspiel, in dem Du die Kontrolle über einen Helden in der Welt von Azeroth übernimmst. Obwohl Du für das Kartenspiel keinerlei Kenntnisse über das Computerspiel brauchst, gibt es viele Parallelen zum MMORPG. Nicht nur, dass das TCG aus der reichhaltigen Hintergrundgeschichte von Warcraft schöpft, Du wirst viele, aus dem Online-Spiel bekannten Dinge, auch im TCG wiederfinden. Der Held, den Du wählst, wird Dich repräsentieren. Du wirst Verbündete in Deine Gruppe einladen; aus dem Online-Spiel bekannte Waffen, Rüstungen und nützliche Gegenstände finden; Fähigkeiten, Zauber und Talente benutzen und Quests bestehen. World of Warcraft TCG: FAQ Herausgeber Hersteller des TCGs ist Cryptozoic Entertainment™ (CZE). So, wie viele der CZE-Mitarbeiter begeisterte WoW Online-Spieler sind, einige davon echte Hardcore-Spieler, hat auch Blizzard Entertainment© von Anfang an aktiv bei der Entwicklung des TCGs Einfluss genommen. Neben zwei festen Mitarbeitern im Entwicklungs- und Design-Team war und ist Blizzard sehr stark in der Testphase des Spiels integriert. Zudem zeichnen die bekanntesten Blizzard-Zeichner für das World of Warcraft TCG – z. B. Parvink von Samwise. Decks Sammelkartenspiele erscheinen in Sets. Die Karten eines Sets gibt es in Form von Booster-Packs oder Starter-Boxen. Je nach Größe des Sets kann es vorkommen, dass dieses nur in Form von Booster-Packs vertrieben wird – wie es bei Feuer der Scherbenwelt erstmals der Fall war. Bisher sind folgende Booster Sets erschienen und im Handel erhältlich: Booster-Sets Die Karten eines Sets gibt es in Form von Booster-Packs oder Starter-Boxen. Je nach Größe des Sets kann es vorkommen, dass dieses nur in Form von Booster-Packs vertrieben wird – wie es bei Feuer der Scherbenwelt erstmals der Fall war. Helden von Azeroth (HvA) * #01 - Helden von Azeroth (HvA) - Erschienen am 23. Oktober 2006, 361 Karten. 1. Set des Helden von Azeroth-Blocks Feuerregen TCG HvA 129.gif|129: Feuerregen (Orc-Hexenmeister) Magni Bronzebart TCG HvA 191.gif|191: König Magni Bronzebart Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker TCG HvA 201.jpg|201: Lord Grayson Schattenbruch Diakonin Johanna TCG HvA 234.jpg|#234: Diakonin Johanna (Untoter Priester) Rend Schwarzfaust TCG HvA 344.jpg|344: Quest: Für die Horde! (Rend Schwarzfaust) Durch das Dunkle Portal (DdDP) * #02 - Durch das Dunkle Portal (DdDP) - Warcraft-TCG.de: Kartenlisten Veröffentlichung: 11. April 2007. 319 Karten. Azeroth-Block (Set 2 von 3). (120 Common, 85 Uncommon, 18 Helden, 80 Rare, 16 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Wahrsagen. Uncommon-Loot: King Mukla. Common-Loot: Ruhe und Entspannung. Blutritter (Aleyah Dawnborn).jpg|010: Aleyah Dawnborn (Blutritter) Legende vom Berg Hyjal TCG DdDP 145.jpg|145: Legende vom Berg Hyjal Tyrande Wisperwind TCG DdDP 167.jpg|167: Tyrande Wisperwind Valanos TCG DdDP 193.jpg|193: Valanos (Draeneijäger) Hochfürst Saurfang by Daniel Dos Santos.jpg|214: Hochfürst Saurfang Schädelmanschetten des Magus TCG DdDP 255.jpg|255: Schädelmanschetten des Magus (Auktionshaus) Das perfekte Starkbier TCG DdDP 293.jpg|293: Das perfekte Starkbier (Rejold Gerstenbräu) Feuer der Scherbenwelt (FdS) * #03 - Feuer der Scherbenwelt (FdS) - Erschienen am 22. August 2007, 246 Karten. 3. Set des Helden von Azeroth-Blocks Raesa Morgenstern TCG FdS 17.jpg|017: Raesa Morgenstern (Blutelfenpriester) Goblin Ingenieur TCG FdS 104.jpg|101: Explosionen! (Goblin Ingenieur) Hamuul Runetotem TCG FdS 151.jpg|151: Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem Marsch der Legion (MdL) * #04 - Marsch der Legion (MdL) - Erschienen am 07. November 2007, 319 Karten. 1. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Kräcka Aschebäscha TCG MdL 144.jpg|144: "Kräcka" Aschebäscha Gurok TCG MdL 304.jpg|304: Gurok der Thronräuber Diener des Verräters (DdV) * #05 - Diener des Verräters (DdV) - 2. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Lady Katrana Prestor TCG DdV 209.jpg|209: Lady Katrana Prestor Die Jagd auf Illidan (JaI) * #06 - Die Jagd auf Illidan (JaI) - 3. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Wasserelementar TCG JaI 054.jpg|054: Wasserelementar Trommeln des Krieges (TdK) * #07 - Trommeln des Krieges (TdK) - 1. Set des Drums of War-Blocks Tüftler Art Seeuhr TCG TdK 143.jpg|143: Tüftler Art Seeuhr (Gnomeningenieur) Blut der Gladiatoren (BdG) * #08 - Blut der Gladiatoren (BdG) - 2. Set des Drums of War-Blocks * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Drums of War-Block (Set 2 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 20. März 2009. 208 Karten (80 Common, 40 Uncommon, 18 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Schaumstoffschwert-Ständer (Gimmick). Uncommon-Loot: Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Common-Loot: Schaukeltiger. Anduin Wrynn TCG BdG 93.jpg|#093: Anduin Wrynn Felder der Ehre (FdE) * #09 - Felder der Ehre (FdE) - 3. Set des Drums of War-Blocks El Pollo Grande TCG FdE 151.jpg|151: El Pollo Grande (Vogel-Reittier) Kriegshymnenschlucht TCG.jpg|205: Kriegshymnenschlucht Krieg der Geißel (KdG) * #10 - Krieg der Geißel (KdG) - 1. Set des Wrath of the Lich King-Blocks Karl Wert TCG KdG 207.jpg|207: Karl Wert (Schneidergroßmeister) Pforte des Zorns (PdZ) * #11 - Pforte des Zorns (PdZ) - 2. Set des Wrath of the Lich King-Blocks, zudem das erste Set, dass unter dem neuen Lizenznehmer CZE herausgegeben wurde Mojomeister Zandum TCG PdZ 16.jpg|016: Mojomeister Zandum (Trollpriester) Tirion Fordring TCG PdZ 21.jpg|021: Hochlord Tirion Fordring Schneller Roboschreiter PdZ 127.jpg|127: Schneller Roboschreiter (Reittier) Kreuzzugsingenieur Spitzpatrick TCG PdZ 160.jpg|160: Kreuzzugsingenieur Spitzpatrick Eiskrone (EK) * #12 - Eiskrone (EK) - engl. Icecrown * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Scourgewar-Block (Set 3 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 14. September 2010. 220 Karten (80 Common, 55 Uncommon, 15 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Weißes Wollrhinozeros (Reittier). Uncommon-Loot: Portalstein. Common-Loot: Farbbombe. Argent Confessor Paletress TCG.jpg|002: Argentumbeichtpatin Blondlocke General Lichtbann TCG.jpg|006: General Lichtbann Königin Angerboda TCG EK 8.jpg|008: Königin Angerboda Than Ufrang der Mächtige TCG.jpg|010: Than Ufrang der Mächtige Räuberischer Spuk TCG EK 153.jpg|153: Räuberischer Spuk Weltenbrecher (WB) * #13 - Weltenbrecher (WB) - engl. Worldbreaker Malaxia Geniestreich WB 15.jpg|015: Malaxia Geniestreich (Goblinschamane) Rekwa Prachthorn WB 16.jpg|016: Rekwa Prachthorn (Taurenpaladin) Suvok Starrauge WB 17.jpg|017: Suvok Starrauge (Orcmagier) Vorix Zorbuzz TCG WB 19.jpg|019: Vorix Zorbuzz (Goblinschurke) Genn Graumähne WB 145.jpg|145: König Genn Graumähne Jezziki Glanzmoor TCG WB 178.jpg|178: Jezziki Glanzmoor (Goblinpriester) Krieg der Elemente (WoE) * #14 - Krieg der Elemente (WoE) - engl. War of Elements * Warcraft-tcg.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Worldbreaker-Block (Set 2 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 12. April 2011. 220 Karten (80 Common, 50 Uncommon, 20 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Wilder Raptor (Reittier). Uncommon-Loot: Anbindepfosten des Kampftrupps (Gimmick). Common-Loot: Landros Lichling (Gefährte). Aessinas Wunder TCG WoE 202.jpg|202: Aessinas Wunder (Flammenschneise) Quest - Alles was aufsteigt TCG WoE 203.jpg|203: Alles was aufsteigt (Hallazeal der Aufgestiegene) Ein Spatz in der Hand TCG WoE 204.jpg|204: Ein Spatz in der Hand (Marion Wurmschwinge) Die Bande brechen TCG WoE 205.jpg|205: Die Bande brechen (Tortolla) Ende der Versorgungslinie TCG WoE 209.jpg|209: Das Ende der Versorgungslinie (Wolfsschlucht) Blitz in der Flasche TCG WoE 213.jpg|213: Blitz in der Flasche (Gewittersims) Magmazahn TCG WoE 216.jpg|216: Magmazahn Drachendämmerung (TotD) * #15 - Drachendämmerung'' (TotD) - engl. Twilight of the Dragons. Machtwort Barriere TCG TotD 67.jpg|#067: Machtwort Barriere (Priester-Fähigkeit) Thron der Gezeiten (TdG) * #16 - Thron der Gezeiten (TdG) - engl. Throne of Tides. * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste. * Wowtcg.com: Throne of the Tides (engl. Produktvorstellung) * Wowtcg.com: Throne of the Tides Loot Items to Release with Patch 4.3 (engl. Beutekarten) Neptulon TCG TdG 25.jpg|#025: Neptulon Ozumat by Raymond Swanland.jpg|215: Ozumat Raid-Decks / Treasure-Packs * Abkürzungen: S = Schatzkarten; R = Raidkarten Neben den Booster-Sets gibt einige Raid Deck-Erweiterungen, eine völlig neue Form des Sammelkartenspiel-Erlebnisses. Mittels eines Raid Decks simulieren mehrere Spieler einen Schlachtzug im Online-Spiel World of Warcraft. Ein Spieler übernimmt dabei die Rolle eines oder mehrerer Raid-Bosse, die es für eine Gruppe aus bis zu fünf Gegenspielern zu besiegen gilt. Diese Mehrspieler-Neuheit im TCG-Genre sorgt für eine gelungene Abwechslung zu bereits bekannten Formaten. Jedes Raid Deck enthält ein verschweißtes Extra-Booster Pack – eine Art „Beute“ für errungene Siege. Jene Karten sind nur über das jeweilige Raid Deck erhältlich und besitzen als besonderes Erkennungsmerkmal eine holopraphische Vorderseite. Außerdem besteht die Chance, dass Schatz-Karten-Packs eine der begehrten Beute-Karten (der zum Zeitpunkt der Herausgabe des Raid Decks zuletzt erschienenen Edition) beinhalten. * #1 - Onyxias Hort (ONY) - Erstes Raid Set, erschienen am 22. November 2006 * #2 - Der Geschmolzene Kern - (MC) - Zweites Raid Set, erschienen am 30. Mai 2007 * #3 - Magtheridons Kammer (MK) - Drittes Raid Set, erschienen im Januar 2008 * #4 - Der Schwarze Tempel (BT) * #5 - Naxxramas (NAX) * #6 - Assault on Icecrown Citadel (ICC) Krone des Richturteils TCG OnyS 15.jpg|ONY-S15: Krone des Richturteils (Paladin) Teron Blutschatten TCG BT R4.jpg|BT-R 04: Teron Blutschatten Rat der Illidari TCG BT R9 .jpg|BT-R 09: Rat der Illidari Special-Sets Neben den normalen Booster Sets und den Raid Decks gibt es einige Special Sets: * #1 - Winterhauchfest * #2 - Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt * #3 - Der große Arenakampf * #4 - Todesritter-Deluxe-Starter * #5 - Class Starter Decks '10 * #7 - Class Starter Decks '11 (Frühjahr) * #8 - Class Starter Decks '11 (Herbst) Crafted-/Badge-Karten Gnomischer Geflügelisierer TCG HW 31.jpg|HW 10-2: Gnomischer Geflügelisierer Promos * #1 - Burning Crusade Collector's Edition * #2 - Blizzcon 2007 * #3 - Wrath of the Lich King Collector's Edition * #4 - Blizzard Employee Promo 2009 * #5 - Holiday 1 * #6 - Cataclysm Collector's Edition * #7 - Blizzard Employee Promo 2010 * #8 - Goblins of Anarchy Showdown * #9 - Blizzcon 2011 Beutekarten Drei rare Karten jedes Sets wird es zusätzlich in einer legendären Version – den Beutekarten™ geben. Sie unterscheiden sich von der Rar-Version lediglich durch die farblich geänderte Sammlerinformation und einen zusätzlichen Rubbel-Code auf der Karte. Seit "Feuer der Scherbenwelt" werden die Beutekarten zudem als Foil-Karten (holografisch) und mit einer veränderten Optik herausgegeben. Der Code auf der Beutekarte erlaubt es, seltene und begehrte Dinge im Online-Spiel freizuschalten. Diese Änderungen werden aber rein kosmetischer Natur sein und keinen spieltechnischen Einfluss auf deinen Charakter haben. Externe Links * Warcraft-TCG.de * Cryptozoic Entertainment: World of Warcraft TCG (Offizielle Hompepage) * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game im Wikipedia * WoWTCGDB.com (Umfangreiche Englische Datenbank) Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:WoW TCG